Tabor Calchek
Tabor Calchek is a recurring character that appears in Season 1 and 2 of Dark Matter. Tabor is portrayed by British-born Canadian actor David Hewlett who is best known for his role as Dr. Rodney McKay in the Canadian/American sci-fi shows Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe. Biography Tabor Calchek is the Raza crew's handler. He uses his connections in the underworld to secure the crew their assignments. Tabor is clever, manipulative, opportunistic, and very persuasive, making him a very good agent.Joseph Mallozzi's Blog - April 2nd According to The Android, Calchek has a lack of patience and tact. Season One In Episode One, an image of Tabor is seen in a corrupted file from a data cache, which The Android had been attempting to recover. In Episode Five, Tabor contacts the Raza and informs them that they're in big trouble with Ferrous Corp after what had happened with the Mining Colony. He also lets them know that he was the one that had sent them to the job in the first place because he's their handler although he is presumably unaware of the fact that the team have lost their memories and as such, don't remember him. Tabor tells the crew that he can fix their troubles with Ferrous Corp and the politics as long as they do another job for him at half their normal rate. However, the crew is at first unsure whether to take the offer, but they proceed with the mission. Tabor sends them to a derelict freighter. In Episode Six, Tabor berated the team for screwing up although he later backed down after Portia intimidated him. It was also revealed that Tabor had known of the zombie beings on the ship. In Episode Twelve, Tabor contacts the crew after the White hole bomb incident on Iriden 3. He warns them that certain members of the Mikkei Combine think the Raza crew set them up. One retorts saying the Combine had come to them with the job, in which Calchek replied that this is why it's better to make deals through the proper channels. Two steps in and explains the situation to Tabor that Traugott Corp had been running research and development on a white hole bomb. They made a prototype but can't test it without alerting the Galactic Authority, so they spread word about it leading to Mikkei to take the bait. They hired the crew to steal it and deliver it and once they received it Traugott triggered the device and Mikkei takes the fall. Tabor agreed but had to put in that there was the possibility of the crew playing both sides. Tabor then relays that Ferrous Corp had reached out to him to reach out to the crew about a job offer to rescue a scientist from a rival corporation. He lets them know that he believes it's the best option for them as they have been burning bridges with many different corporations and this is their chance to be back in the good graces of Ferrous Corp. Two quickly agrees and Tabor sent them the coordinates to the planet and tells them happily that it's good to be back in business with them. When the crew arrives at the Dwarf Star Technologies Research Facility, they are quickly surrounded by guards and it's CEO, Alexander Rook, who was waiting for them. This revealed that Tabor had set them up so Alex could get Rebecca back, so he could fix her. Season Two In Episode Twenty, the crew takes Tabor to the Raza so they can get answers on Alicia Reynaud. While there Tabor could tell the Android was upgraded with illegal tech and speculated why. Season Three In Episode Twenty-Nine, the Raza crew visit a Traugott Corp colony in hopes of picking up Calchek. Two requests the colony security if she can go get her friend only to be told the area is in lockdown. Two and the crew go down regardless and go looking for Tabor only to find another man named Adrian Maro, who claims to be Tabor's apprentice. He reveals Tabor is missing and he's taking over his job as the crew's handler. Later on, Five and Adrian talk more about Tabor and it's revealed that Tabor was the crew's handler for a very long time. All the way back to the original Raza crew, which had a couple different members, namely Shrike and Jasper. In Episode Thirty-One, the Raza crew go on the hunt for an encrypted file, so they can rescue Tabor's ex-girlfriend, who's been kidnapped. Physical Appearance Tabor has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears colorful clothes and a ring on the index finger of his left hand and two more on his right hand. Appearances *Episode Twenty *Episode Twenty-Nine (Mentioned only) *Episode Thirty (Mentioned only) Media Images S01e01_593.jpg Tabor_Calchek_gallery_002.jpg Tabor_Calchek_Gallery_003.jpg TaborCalchek_gallery_S02_4.png TaborCalchek_gallery_S02_5.png TaborCalchek_gallery_S02_1.png TaborCalchek_gallery_S02_2.png TaborCalchek_gallery_S02_3.png Videos Trivia *Tabor's claustrophobia, hypoglycemia, and irregularly fast heart beat are all call backs to David Hewlett's role as Dr. Rodney McKay on Joseph Mallozzi's other series, Stargate Atlantis. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters